


Behind Bars

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aaron is arrested for the attack on James, Robert visits him in prison where Aaron tells him he is going to confess to Katie's murder leaving Robert out of the picture. Robert isn't too pleased, but can he convince Aaron otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a few days since my last fic, I've kind of had a writers block mixed with overall exhaustion from all the angsty stuff we have had and have coming for our boys :P
> 
> Feel free to suggests ideas to me in the comments or talk to me on Twitter @robronsugsy or on Tumblr http://www.robronsugsy.tumblr.com :D
> 
> This prompt is from robronfanfiction on Tumblr, I loved the sound of it so I got to work :) A/U of course, as we know Aaron won't go down for it or even be charged!

"We're looking for Mr. Aaron Livesy"

Chas stared horrified, before looking at her son, who already knew what was coming as the police approached him in the middle of the pub.

"Aaron Livesy, I am arresting you for the assault of James Barton. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned, something which you will later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Aaron was lifted from his seat and put in handcuffs, undeterred by the arrest and instead just allowed the police to take him away. He didn't even look to his mother as he was escorted from the pub.

Aaron was about to be bundled into the car when a familiar voice could be heard bellowing his name.

"AARON!?"

Aaron looked up to see Robert walking rapidly a few paces in front of his wife looking worryingly towards him. Like with his mother, Aaron didn't change his expression but rather was shoved into the car before they darted off, leaving a horrified Robert to suspect the worst.

 

Chrissie caught up with her husband before becoming suspicious by his concern over the young mechanic.

"Honey what's wrong? Why are you so bothered?" Chrissie asked intently.

Robert hesitated for a few seconds, unable to remove the look of horror on his face. "I'm an investor in his business, if he's done something wrong then it might look bad on me, on us." he lied, so used to doing it, the lie just rolled from his tongue.

He was terrified of what Aaron had done. Had he confessed all to the police? Should Robert be expecting to be carted off too? Had Aaron finally snapped and had enough? But strangely, they weren't his first thoughts, his first thoughts were if Aaron was okay, and, if he'd even see him again. Robert was more concerned for Aaron and his well-being than protecting the horrific secret they both shared.

 

It didn't take long for Robert to inquire, as he entered the pub and immediately stormed to the bar.

"What's happened to Aaron?!"

Chas looked at him with a look of disgust while she held the phone in her hand - or at least she tried to from the tears streaming down her face. She looked like she wanted to throttle Robert which only made him think that Aaron _had_ done the unthinkable, but instead she looked away as Diane interrupted.

"He's been arrested for assaulting James last night. Seems someone's reported him for it."

 

While Robert couldn't deny that a huge wave of relief hit him, but it didn't last for long as the worry for Aaron was still strong.

"What even possessed him to go that far? I thought he was done with all this violence?" Rhona interjected, nursing a drink while comforting a still-shocked Paddy.

"He's had... things, on his mind. Issues." Paddy muttered, giving Robert a dirty look as he did so.

 

Robert felt a wave of guilt hit him - _he_ was supposed to be taking Aaron out last night.. he was supposed to be whisking Aaron away and having a night together...

But he hadn't. He'd binned him off because of his stupid insecurities over Chrissie and Donny. He didn't even let Aaron know...

 

All he could picture was Aaron's face when he saw Robert and Chrissie sat at the bar...

 

He was such an arsehole.

 

"He was defending me" Chas groaned, obviously feeling guilty for her sons arrest and snapping Robert from his thoughts. "He just got carried away - he does NOT deserve to go to jail for it!"

"And what about his suspended sentence? If Aaron gets charged for this he'll be doing more than a few years!" Rhona interjected once more.

Robert just looked down. _More than a few years._ He didn't know what, but he had to do something to stop this, to save Aaron.

The conversation was then interrupted by Chas shouting on the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SPEAK TO MY SON?!"

Chas stood furiously shaking with the phone gripped between her hands, before angrily slamming the phone down.

"He won't see anyone or speak to anyone! I'm gonna have to go down there..."

"I'll come too!" Paddy interjected, now rushing after Chas.

Robert watched them as they left, wondering if he should dare even attempt to go too, but he soon saw his wife tapping at her watch waiting for her daily fix of wine.

"I know he did something bad but he's not a monster, he shouldn't have to go to jail for this.. if only James could see sense!" Rhona stated, before getting from her seat and leaving.

 

"Anyway pet, what do you want?" Diane asked, now facing Robert with a smile on her face.

"Um.. just get Chrissie a glass of white wine, I've got a call to make."

Robert rushed off while waving his phone at Chrissie to indicate a call, in which she sighed annoyingly but Robert didn't catch it as he was already out the door. He had one destination.

 

 

**

 

 

"James? James?" Robert knocked a little too harshly on the door of the house, before Emma appeared.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see James, Aaron's been arrested-"

"-I know, and a good thing too, James could of died!"

Robert just scoffed. "Look, he got angry and lashed out but he could go to prison for a long time. I doubt James will want to put Chas through all that after what you and he did to her!"

Emma just scrunched her face up, also with a look of suspicion. "What do you care anyway? Well I'm sorry, he's not seeing anybody, he needs rest. Goodbye"

Emma slammed the door shut in Robert's face, leaving Robert puzzled with what to do next.

He couldn't just sit around and allow this to happen. He couldn't lose Aaron, not like this.

 

Robert looked towards his car... should he?

 

But his thoughts were outweighed by his body which had already ran to the car, got in and drove off out of the village.

 

 

**

 

 

"Why can't I see my son?!" Chas shouted at the policeman.

"I'm sorry Miss Dingle but your son is in for questioning, and even if you could see him, he's refused any sort of help anyway."

Chas just groaned menacingly while Paddy grabbed her arm to indicate her to sit down.

"Just calm down, he'll be fine." Paddy calmly muttered.

"FINE?! Me and you both know he's been going through hell, he almost died last week, all this stuff with Robert, he's going into self-destruct mode again! I can't lose him Paddy, I can't lose him again!"

Paddy just wiped his hand over his head before his face turned to shock as someone walked through.

"Chas? Where is he?"

Chas turned on the spot before her face turned to rage "What the hell are you doing here!!"

Robert rolled his eyes "Can we skip this part please and you get to the point of telling me what's happening?"

Chas just tutted. "He's in for questioning, but he won't see or speak to anyone other than the interviewers. So knowing Aaron, he's probably either getting them all riled up with sarcastic remarks, grunting and shrugging his shoulders or throwing his life away. You know, typical Aaron."

They all just sighed, before a police officer left the interview room.

"Where's my son?!" Chas exclaimed.

"In custody Miss Dingle. You're son confessed to the attack on James Barton and was more than willing to accept the charges against him. Looking at his record, it seems he's got a lot more to worry about than an assault charge!"

"What about bail?" Paddy inquired.

"Mr. Livesy refused, he told us he wanted to pay for what he's done."

Chas was beside herself, before venting her frustrations out on the one person she blamed for it all.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU MESSED UP MY SON AND NOW HE'S GOING TO RUIN HIS LIFE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?!"

Robert was about to spit back a truck-load of insults and defensive comments before they were interrupted.

"Mr. Kirk, Mr. Livesy has agreed to see you before he's escorted to prison. You have 5 minutes."

Paddy didn't hesitate at all to follow the policeman, as Chas and Robert watched on.

 

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Chas finally spoke.

"How is it you get to come out of this smelling of roses hmm? Why do you get to keep the wife and the flash house and all that money, when my son's life is going down the toilet because of one mistake? Explain that to me?!"

Robert just shook his head. "I can't help it if Aaron goes into self-destruct mode every two seconds. I can't keep holding him up every time he decides to get overly emotional and lash out."

"But he wouldn't be in self-destruct mode if you and him weren't back on. He may like to tell himself he's perfectly happy being your bit on the side but we ALL know that it's destroying him. I know you care about him Robert, I saw that when he has his accident - so why couldn't you just let him go and be happy? Is that too much to ask?"

Robert just held his face in his hands. This was all such a mess.

 

 

*

 

 

Paddy skittishly sat in the seat across from Aaron, staring at the broken, defeated young man in front of him.

"Oh Aaron-"

"-Don't Paddy. Just don't. I got myself into this mess and I plan on paying for it."

"But Aaron you realize that you will go down for this? For everything?"

"I deserve to-"

"-NO YOU DON'T."

"I'm not here to argue Paddy. I'm here to tell you... to ask you. I want you to look after my mum. I know she's gonna be going through hell and I can't say how sorry I am to put you both through this. But I'm doing what's right for once, I'm paying for the mistakes I've made and I plan to keep it that way. And don't let her lash out, we don't need her in here too."

"Aaron.." Paddy whimpered as tears began to fall from both of their faces.

"And Paddy... Don't let her say anything about me and Robert. I want you both to forget about it and move on. Nothing good can come of anyone finding out about it, it's not like anything's gonna happen now"

"He's here... you know. Outside, waiting, with your mum."

Aaron was taken aback for a few seconds, before his face became stern.

"Then tell him this. I'm doing what's right and I'm giving him a clean break. He can be the husband and family man he so desperately wants to be. I don't need you to tell him to forget about me because I know he will do. He doesn't have to worry about me blowing his secret to anyone. I'm not his concern and I never will be again."

Paddy just nodded.

"I can't see you do this Aaron."

"Tough Paddy. This is how this goes."

The two men look at each other before a police officer arrives, taking Aaron away and showing Paddy from the room.

He then arrived back at the entrance seeing Chas and Robert, whose faces dropped at the sight of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He's given up. He's doing what he thinks right, and we can't stop him now."

Chas burst into tears as Robert walked out, walking to his car and sitting firmly in his car seat.

"FUCK!" Robert exclaimed as he punched the steering wheel, tears now rolling down his face at the events.

 

He'd lost Aaron. And it was hard to see him ever getting him back from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been a little uninspired by the recent episodes so I've not had the energy or motivation to write anything :P

The days had gone by and Robert was none-the-wiser of Aaron's fate. Chas and Paddy refused to let him know anything about it after Paddy relayed the messages he was given by Aaron to the pair of them. In fact, Chas and Paddy were refusing to allow anyone in, barring Rhona and Cain. Robert thought he might be able to at least get some information from Adam, Victoria or Diane but Adam told them that Chas didn't forgive them for taking James's side after the attack and that Aaron didn't need their sympathy or false support.

So all he could do was make some sort of attempt to move on... if it was even possible. Distractions weren't working as Chrissie continued to be more bothered about her ex-husband than anything else, leaving Robert feeling well and truly alone. But he deserved it - that's what he told himself. Like Chas had said to him, why should he come out of this smelling of roses when Aaron was throwing his life away for one angry mistake that he probably was the cause of, at least partly? All Robert could think was if he never stood Aaron up that day, he and Aaron would of been in a good place, Aaron would have had that space to calm down and offload, and never ended up attacking James, or at least not to the extent he did.

 

Robert had failed him. He failed to be there for Aaron, the man he loves, when he needed him. And it made Robert feel terrible.

 

"Post for you sweetie."

 

Roberts lamenting thoughts were interrupted by Chrissie slapping down a bunch of letters on his desk. He filed through them, before he found one suspicious looking one. This was from... Prison?!

 

Robert skittishly ripped open the letter and examining it extensively.

Robert felt his breath escape him as he read - it was a visiting order - from Aaron, for him. Today.

 

Robert looked up at the clock and saw it was just an hour away, and so quickly rose to his feet, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, with little indication of his erratic behaviour to Chrissie, who was now staring at the door her husband rushed out of and sighed.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert had arrived at the prison within 15 minutes, and spent the next 45 preparing, thinking, of just what Aaron may want to see him for. Did he just want to see him? Was he here to be shouted at, screamed at by Aaron for what he'd put him through? Or maybe it was for a final goodbye? Robert then began to think of all the things he wanted to say to Aaron. How he'd be there for him no matter what Aaron wanted, how he wasn't going to give up and how he wouldn't let Aaron either. How he'd fight to get James to drop the charges and let him free. But most of all... that he does love him. Well and truly, loves him.

 

Robert nervously entered the large facility before going through the motions of been searched, scanned, questioned just to go see Aaron. He'd of been annoyed if the reward was anything other than seeing his face. But then Robert began to wonder - could he go into that room, and potentially see a broken Aaron? The images of Aaron before... on the wedding day, at the funeral, at the quarry, in the woods, being arrested... could he be strong enough for this?

 

His thoughts were once again interrupted as he was shown into the visiting room, filled with neatly arranged tables and chairs. He sat in the chair, legs shaking and twiddling his thumbs. He didn't know if he should watch the door to see Aaron appear or just continue staring at his fingers. But as the sound of the door could be heard, Robert's face shot up... and after a small line of men filled the room, he saw him. Aaron.

 

Robert couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he saw him. He looked terrible. His face was pale, his hands were bruised. Robert could see Aaron's body trembling as he walked towards him, head down, knees buckling. He looked so weak.

Robert stood up instinctively and launched towards him, but Aaron just put his hand up to gesture him to back off, which he did so, and sat back in his chair as Aaron did the same.

"Aaron-"

"How's my mum?"

Robert just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Honestly? I don't know. Her and Paddy haven't really been seen. They're not speaking to anyone other than Cain and Rhona. They're shutting everyone out. They're devastated." Robert looked Aaron straight into his eyes. "We all are."

Robert wasn't trying to make Aaron feel guilty by being brutally honest - he was hoping, that maybe if he told him how bad things were, he'd try and fight this, to get out and sort his mum and Paddy out.

Aaron just scoffed. "I'm sure that's not the case. I know it's hard but can you just make sure mum and Paddy are okay? I don't want them to suffer."

"But they are Aaron, you being in here, it's killing them. Have you not seen them?"

"No."

"Anyone?!"

"No. Just you."

Robert didn't know whether to be flattered or saddened.

"Well I'm here for yo-"

"That's not what I asked you here for."

"Well then what?"

Aaron looked at his hands before looking up at Robert.

"I'm going to confess. I'm going to tell the police that I killed Katie."

Roberts eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he gasped in horror pulling himself back in the chair, before launching forward to talk to Aaron quietly.

"What the hell? You are not, no fucking way!"

"I am Robert. And that's why you're here. I'm going to confess but I'm going to keep you out of it. You're gonna need to sort yourself out a proper alibi if people start asking questions like my mum about where you were on the wedding day. I'm sure you can pay someone to give you an alibi."

"Can you hear yourself?!"

"Yes, I can. I need to pay for everything I've done. I can't live with it. Not in here. Not out there. I can't handle it."

"We've been through this?! And what makes you think I'd ever let you?!"

"Because it's what I want. I'm not supposed to be happy Robert. I don't get the happy ending like everyone else, I never have and I never will. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do! Aaron, all this self-destruction... what will it achieve? Those feelings won't suddenly go away, you'll feel them for the rest of your life!"

"And I'll deal with that when it comes!"

"And what am I supposed to do? Cause if you do this then EVERYONE finds out. Your mum, Paddy, Andy, Adam, Victoria. Everyone we know. All of that despair and grief will just be piled on and you'll be hated! How could I ever go on living around them knowing that it was me all along and I let you take the fall?! No way, not in a million fucking years is this happening."

"You can't stop me-"

"Oh yes, I can. If it takes me confessing the truth. The REAL truth. About how I was the one who caused her to fall, how you weren't even there. Who do you think they'd believe? Me or you? I have the motivation, the opportunity!"

"You'd never do that."

"I would. If it meant that you wouldn't have to suffer or go through this."

"You wouldn't and you won't. And I don't want you to either."

"Now that's not _your_ decision!"

"If you gave a toss about me at all you wouldn't. You'd let me do this and do what's best. Have some kids, put all your focus into your wife and family. Get them through what's about to come and move on from it all. I'm sure you can forget about me."

 

Robert was taken aback.

 

"How do you ever think I can forget about you? Do you still think so little of me?!"

"Come on Robert, we both know you never meant it."

Robert looked at Aaron with a face mixed with sadness, disgust and disbelief.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying!"

"Come on. We're being honest here. I'm not gonna kick off or get mad, I've already accepted it as the truth so you telling me won't change things."

"Are you actually saying I don't love you?"

 

The two boys sat in silence...

 

"I do love you Aaron. Like, fucking hell! Do you really think I'd go through half the shit I do, take half the risks I do just to see you just for some casual sex?"

"Who knows what goes on in your head."

"You do. More than anyone else."

Aaron scoffs. "Oh please, I don't know what's running through your mind when you're sleeping with me, or being with her. I don't know what you want, what your expectations are, your plans for your life, your marriage, for 'us'."

Robert clenches his jaw. "Because I don't even know myself alright?! I have no fucking clue."

 

"Precisely. I can't sit around waiting for someone like that. So I'm removing myself from the equation. I get the punishment I deserve, you get to live your life. Everybody wins."

"Did you actually just say that?! Who the fuck wins in this scenario?! Your mum doesn't. Paddy doesn't. Andy certainly won't. Diane, Victoria, Adam, You, Me, nobody wins by you telling them this fictional 'truth'!"

"Just let me do this... please..."

 

"No. I won't. I love you Aaron, I know you don't believe it but surely you can see everything we've been through, it's never just been about sex. Sure, at first, it was a fun, casual fling that excited me, the danger, the thrill of it all, but it became more than that for both of us. You can't deny that. You know by now I'm not the type of person to go around sharing feelings, opening myself up to everyone... yet with you it happens effortlessly. I can't sit here and promise you that we'll be together or have a happy ever after because I don't want to. I don't want to promise something I can't be sure of. I don't want to lie to you or anything like that. I just want you to understand and see that throwing your life away and not fighting this doesn't make anyone happy, including yourself. You're much more important to us all than that. To me."

 

Aaron's eyes were filled with tears and all Robert wanted to do was hold him, but instead held his hand out for Aaron to grab.

 

"Please Aaron. Don't do this. We'll work on James and you'll be out in no time. Then we'll go from there, whatever happens happens, but you can't let us not even have a chance to see the outcome."

 

The two boys sat in silence for minutes, until Aaron finally grabbed Robert's hand, which was still positioned in the centre of the table reaching towards Aaron.

 

"Fine. I won't say anything. But I don't want you doing anything stupid to James or anyone else. And if he refuses to do anything, just leave it, and I'll serve the time I'm given."

"But-"

"Please Robert."

Robert stroked his jaw and sighed.

"Fine."

 

Just as he uttered the word, the bell rang and an assortment of people began to stand and move around, leaving Robert and Aaron as the last to move. Both stand up and Robert just looks at him, before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Aaron just looked away, blinking away his tears.

 

The two boys separated and looked at each other for a few moments, before Aaron turned away and walked off, leaving Robert alone. He was certain James would give in, and Aaron would be back home soon. And he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to see how things would go. Because that was the truth. It was always the truth with Aaron now. This was just another hurdle they had to overcome together. And Robert was sure there would be plenty more standing in their way.


End file.
